Lady Lynn
by TARDIStime
Summary: Lady Eden Jamielynn Mackenzie was trouble. At least, that's what most said about her. A King's daughter but not a princess. A woman of power that refuses to be married. Too improper! A Mistress' child! Too adventurous! But the tomboyish King's daughter is about to get a taste of the freedom she longs for... and perhaps find love... Curse of The Black Pearl OC. Jack/OC


If this chapter shows up on any of my fanfictions, sorry! This is my Pirates of the Caribbean fanfiction. I'll update my others soon DO NOT REVEIW IF YOU'RE JUST GOING TO SAY FIX THE FORMAT, IM GOING TO FIX IT LATER. YOU TRY WRITING FANFICTION ON YOUR IPOD, YEESH/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Hey guys! Remember me? I'm that lass who wrote Impossibilities and Reborn, for Doctor Who and V for Vendetta! Yeah, you know me. If you don't, hello! I'm TARDIStime! Now I just want to clear up something. I went through all the Pirates of the Caribbean stories that have OCs in them, and I found one called 'Princess Pirate': s/7779023/1/Princess-Pirate and read it, and found that it was very similar to the story I was starting. Let me just tell you right now, I'M NOT COPYING, K? Alright, love you too. Bianca. 101, if you're reading this, I'm not copying you. Your story inspired me to write my own, but I'm not copying you. LOVE YOU ALL, HUGS AND KISSES! -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Lady Eden Jaimelynn Mackenzie, daughter of King George II and his mistress (Jaimelynn Mackenzie, who had died when her child was quite young), his Highness' favorite child, and Archduchess of the Edinburg Providence; was bad news. At least, that's what everyone said about her (behind the King's back, mind you. No one was stupid enough to mess with the KING'S DAUGHTER). 'His Highness' never found out about it because 'Her Ladyship' was no tattletale. 'Her Ladyship' smirked. All those silly titles, just for an eleven-year-old. And her NAME! It was so long! She preferred to go by Lynn. It wasn't ladylike OR proper, but Lynn didn't care. She was Lynn, and no one was going to tell her differently. Lynn was on a beautiful ship (she couldn't QUITE remember the name) with a new friend. Her name was Elizabeth Swann. They had made friends before their journey to Port Royal when their fathers had introduced them; seeing as Lynn would be in Governor Swann's care until she was of age. They hadn't said much until they were on the ship, for Elizabeth had become much more chatty when they WEREN'T in the presence of the King of England. The two girls were quite similar in some aspects: They were both children of powerful men, both their mothers were dead and they were both lovely young ladies. But there were definite differences as well. While Elizabeth was a typical English beauty, Lynn was a reflection of her Scottish roots. She had long, red hair; ghostly pale skin, and dark, blue-gray eyes. But Lynn wasn't concerned about what made them different, she dwelled on similarity. She believed that no matter how different a person was, there was always something that made them the same. Lynn and Elizabeth were standing together on the deck. Elizabeth was singing a song about pirates and Lynn was staring at the sea, wondering what mysteries it held. Lynn- unbeknownst to just about everyone- actually knew how to sail, and dreamed of one day sailing, perhaps for her father's navy. Elizabeth continued singing until a man, Mr. Gibbs laid a hand on her shoulder. "Quiet, miss. Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, do you?" he said. Before she could answer, Lieutenant Norrington stepped in. "Mr. Gibbs, that will do," he said. "She was singing about pirates. It's bad luck to be singing about pirates with us marred in this unnatural fog, mark my words," Gibbs warned.. "Consider them marked. On your way," the Lieutenant comanded. "It's bad luck to have a woman on board too, even miniature ones," Gibbs grumbled. "I think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate," Lynn stated and Elizabeth nodded enthusiastically. "Think again Your Ladyship: vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man that sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves: a short drop and a sudden stop," Norrington told them. Lynn understood, but even so, Mr. Gibbs mimed being hanged. Elizabeth gasped. "Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your fervour but I am concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter and Her Ladyship" the Governor interrupted nervously. "My apologies, Governor Swann." he said and dismissed himself. Lynn smiled at Elizabeth as soon as they were left by themselves. The smile faded when she spotted a lonely umbrella in the water which was closely followed by a raft with a boy lying on top. "Look, a boy! There's a boy on the water!" Elizabeth cried out. The crew rushed to the railings. "Man overboard!" Norrington cried and the crew bustled to get the boy on board. "Mary, mother of God," Gibbs suddenly gapped. Everyone turned and saw the flaming remains of a merchant vessel. The girls were asked to watch the boy. When Elizabeth stroked his hair out of his face, he seized her hand and awoke with a gasp. "It's alright. My name is Elizabeth Swann." she introduced herself. "And my name is Lynn." Lynn quipped. "Will Turner," he managed to gasp. "We're watching over you, Will." Elizabeth assured him. Lynn nudged her, and gestured to the gold medallion that the boy was wearing. "You're a pirate," Elizabeth whispered. Will was taken below deck, but the girls stayed on deck. Squinting, Lynn saw a black ship with black sails. It looked like a pirate ship; evil, yet exciting. Lynn knew that Elizabeth saw it too when she heard a gasp beside her, but she paid Elizabeth no mind. She could almost FEEL the ship pulling her, calling her... _ "Your Ladyship! Wake up!" Lynn shot forward in her bed. She groaned as the sunlight came pouring through her window. "What is it?" she snapped. "Captain Norrington has his promotion ceremony today, and like it or not, you're going." said her head maid (whom Lynn affectionately referred to as Nana). Lynn groaned again and flopped back on the bed. Another ceremony? Boring... Lynn had had enough of stupid social events. She was excepted to be at nearly EVERY SINGLE EVENT that happened. However, she had to be polite to Norrington. She certainly had no intention of marrying the man but he had been a friend of her mother's, so she would be polite. Elizabeth would be there too, so at least she would have someone to talk to that wasn't a total nincompoop. "Get up, lazybones!" Nana scolded. "Sometimes I wonder who's serving who..." she grumbled good-naturedly. "I'm sure you do, lovee." Nana answered sarcastically. "But right now you've got to get ready. Get up!" "Alright! I'm getting up!" Lynn growled. Nana walked out of the room for a moment, then strode back in with a parcel. "What's that?" Lynn asked. Nana smiled proudly. "The latest style in London, lovee." "Oh... Good." Lynn said without enthusiasm. The 'latest style in London' was usually very painful. Nana opened the parcel and produced a beautiful dress. However, it looked about two sizes too small. "I think it's too small." she told Nana, who grinned sheepishly. "You never were one for fashion, were you, lovee?" she said. Lynn was dumbfounded. What did THAT mean? / 


End file.
